wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuanYu79
Hi there! This is a fun project, isn't it? I thought I would just say hello. Are you doing a reread of TGH at the moment? I've noticed a lot of the info you have added recently has been from TGH. See you around! *Chris Moridin 2000 00:47, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Moridin_2000 *Yeah man i'm gonna try and read a book a month so that by the time i have finished the full series the final book will be out and everything will be fresh in my mind. I noticed u are going through all the Ajah's and giving the icon updates. Looks fantastic. I'm really enjoying this site. Whats your next project on here Moridan2000 *Dunno, it'll take me a while to go through all the Aes Sedai. I'm trying to add some extra stuff as I go along, but only what I can remember from memory. I'll prob add a lot more of the character templates to some other groups like the Whitecloaks and such. I also plan on adding some Sea Folk stuff, but there is enough to keep me busy. I have never edited a wiki before and am surprised at how easy and flexible it is! Cheers! Moridin 2000 02:01, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Moridin_2000 Hey there just a question for anyone who may be able to answer this one If Semirhage was trapped in the Bore when it was sealed, then the Dark One released the counter stroke which tainted saidin, in Knife of Dreams when she confronts Rand, how would she even know about the effects of the madness and the "voices" in his head. Its not like she was around the Breaking to study it???? Re: Your edit of Trom Do you entirely fail understand what you are reading? "He busted a Darkfriend gathering and had Paitr Conel arrested, which led to eventual hanging." This was an attempt to break Morgase Trakand out of custody. Paitr was not a Darkfriend. That was a Whitecloak lie. Sorry, I forgot to sign. Fatidiot1234 05:41, 15 February 2009 (UTC) In EotW its established that Paitr Conel is a darkfriend which he even admits to Rand and Mat when they are traveling to Caemlyn. Perhaps I missed the whitecloak lie but I assumed because he is a darkfriend he would be at a darkfriend gathering and so would be hanged as a result --GuanYu79 07:39, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You are right and I was wrong. Please forgive me. Fatidiot1234 16:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Problem reports Most of your problem reports are things you should be able to fix yourself. I don't mind, but it sometimes takes me days to get time to get back on this site. Is the 'Move' button working at the top of your screen when you're on these articles that need last names? -- nae'blis 17:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yeh it is. Sorry i didn't know how to change the title. Should be sweet now--GuanYu79 20:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Number 1! Just noticed that you are now the top in edit count for content edits. That's pretty cool! I'm gonna catch up with you sometime, I swear! :D Still got a while before either of us catch up with the total contributions by Gherald and Naeblis though! I like the way the wiki is shaping up though. By the time the new book comes out, It'll only be better. :) PS: I've only got the Gray Ajah and some Reds to work through as far as reformatting the AS pages goes. Also been doing all the Whitecloak pages too. I'm going to finish the latter and add a couple of new pages on Whitecloak background we don't have before going back to the AS. Once the AS are done, I'm gonna move onto more character groups. Sea Folk and Kin, perhaps. I notice that you are on a PoD reread now. Moridin_2000 21:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Asha'man The entry for Taim is a little scattered just now, so the entry for Damer Flinn is probably a better model. I've been sorting the sections into Appearance, History and Activities as per the , though it's up to you whether you want to do that just now. I've skipped that in places when I just wanted to add the char templates. For the Asha'man, I'm thinking that we whould use occupation=Asha'man and use rank for an indicator as opposed to the use of title in the Aes Sedai. Asha'man are structured in a more military way, so rank works, and Aes Sedai is an honorific title that Asha'man don't share. Allegiance should be The Dragon Reborn or The Mhael - a category for Taim's cronies would be good. I'll edit the template to add that automatically for everyone with allegiance=The Mhael. There is also an error with occupation that adds the category Asha'mans that I'll fix. Moridin_2000 22:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Didn't realise you had added so many templates already! I see you have added a Logain affiliation - I'll add an automatic category for that too. Name and status can be left blank in the templates - the defaults will always be the page title and 'Alive'. I was thinking a simple black and white for the color banner - Black for association for the Black Tower and white because I have been sticking with only black and white as the text colors to keep it simple and consistent. I did ponder gold and tried it out against black, but I thought the white looked better - plus the gold is only associated with full ashaman. Thoughts? Moridin_2000 22:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Had a look at some of the ones you edited and they seem great. :) I do have black and white for the Black Ajah too, but the icon for the Asha'man is the claw and I used the two faces/Black Ajah icon for the others. I will possibly make the Forsaken back and white too, but with the Forsaken icon. WRT Logain, I have changed the code to automatically add that page to a category called Logain's Followers. See Androl Genhald for an example. I hadn;t created the page yet, but I'll do so now. The above link should lead you there. :) I've also created a similar page for Taim's Cronies. :For the Band of the Red Hand, tell me what you think of the page for Daerid Ondin. Cheers! Moridin_2000 19:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC)